


THREESOME BLISS

by Queenoftheuniverse



Category: Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenoftheuniverse/pseuds/Queenoftheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another blatant sexy advertisement for my ALTER'VERSE fic MEET (third in the series, check it oot!)</p><p>Sherlock, John and Jack have just returned to Baker Street after rescuing Greg Lestrade from certain painful death by mutilation.</p><p>John suffered most so Sherlock decides he will let Jack play with him for a while to make him feel better.</p><p>Yeah, sure, Sherlock likes to watch, the perv, but it is much better to join in!</p>
            </blockquote>





	THREESOME BLISS

MEET

CHAPTER 34: THREESOME BLISS

John laid on his back on Sherlocks bed, in just his jeans, covered by the still dressed body of Captain Jack Harkness. Jack kissed him, teasingly, no tongue, and John wriggled to get more. Jack held himself up just a little bit off Johns body, pinning the doctors wrists, making John arch up to get any friction. John growled and Jack chuckled. 

"I like making you reach for me John." Jack whispered, and his accent made John gasp and reach again with his body. Jack smiled and kissed Johns neck, making the doctor moan and go all boneless.

Sherlock, meanwhile, had divested himself of his coat and his scarf, and had sat himself in a chair that best let him access the action. He had one hand to his lips as if thinking, although mostly his mind was telling him he had the sexiest most gorgeous man in the world as his lover, and his other had trailed over the growing hardness in his trousers.

"Please Jack, kiss me." John moaned.

"I am darling." Jack laughed, continuing to kiss Johns throat, which John arched up for him, despite wanting lip-lock action.

Sherlock heard a small sound come from his own throat and was mildly surprised. Christ, did John look that debauched when aching for HIS kisses? That though was too delicious!

Finally Jack put John out of his misery and lowered his body onto the doctor. He claimed Johns desperate lips with his own and the sound John made sent blood to Sherlocks already well hard cock.

Jack pushed his hips against John as he kissed John passionately, his hands still pinning Johns wrists down firmly. John loved the feeling of being enveloped like this but what was really making him hot was his Sherlock watching him. He tried to be extra sexy just for him, and it really wasn't that difficult. Jack was very good.

Jack moved his hot mouth down Johns collar bone and then across to one of his nipples, which was already hard from the friction against Jacks shirt and braces. Jack used the tip of his tongue in a little point to tease over the flesh there and John shivered and moaned quietly, eyes fluttering closed.

Jack hollowed his cheeks and sucked Johns nipple into his mouth, using enough suction to bring a little blood to the surface. John whimpered and opened his eyes, his hazy orbs finding Sherlocks but the detective was not sure what he was seeing. He seemed a little out of it. So Sherlock ran his thumbnail up the length of his own hard cock, trapped by the cloth of his trousers. John was obviously observant enough to make a sweet choking sound in his throat. Sherlock smiled, eyes dark.

Jack spent quite some time ravishing Johns other nipple and John writhed beneath Jack, his whole body warm with want. 

Sherlock gave up pretending all he wanted to do was watch. He slid in behind Jack and circled his waist with his arms, gently pulling him off John. John whimpered with loss but when he saw Sherlock claim Jacks lips in a deep kiss he forgot his own need and drooled at the sexy beauty of these two impressive men locking lips. From his position on the bed he could see throat muscles working and lips being sucked and bitten. It about did his head in and he pressed his hard cock through his jeans.

Then Sherlocks long fingers were undoing Jacks shirt buttons, sliding the leather braces off his shoulders, and then the shirt. Sherlocks hands then slid up and took Jacks neck in a firm grip, thumbs on his adams apple, so he could deepen the kiss. Jack was happy to use his tongue inside Sherlocks mouth but still managed to undo Sherlocks shirt. Sherlock removed his hands from Jacks nape but kept his lips locked to Jacks as he rucked the sleeves of his shirt off, leaving the garment to fall where it may. Then he pressed himself back to Jacks bare chest, returning those pretty hands to Jacks neck.

The depth of the kiss had John spellbound on the bed. He knew from personal experience that Sherlock was sexy and beautiful and somewhat ethereal, but to see it from the outside made all the saliva in Johns mouth dry up.

"....cah..." he said, and rubbed himself harder. God, he could come just from watching these two men kissing like that.

Then Jack reached between their bodies and began to rub Sherlock with the flat of his hand. Sherlock moaned and Johns eyes rolled back. Oh my God, was that debauched sound even legal? Sherlock broke the kiss, left his hands where they were on Jack and pressed his forehead to The Captains', eyes closed. His hips pushed into Jacks hand, abdomen rippling, gasping in pleasure.

"Fuuuuuuck me...." John whispered, and rolled one of his own nipples, rutting up into his hand. Sherlock tipped his head to the side a little, bright eyes locking to Johns. He smiled and then bit his plush bottom lip, just for John. John clapped his own hand over his mouth to stop the pathetic whimpers from falling out of his mouth.

Jack tilted Sherlocks head back and began to lick and suck and nibble at all the beautiful velvet throat skin laid out for him. Sherlocks eyes rolled closed and he rumbled, deep in his throat.

"...condoms, lube?" Jack asked then, throat thick with lust.

"Top drawer..." Sherlock gasped his answer. Jack turned to open the drawer with trembling fingers and Sherlock collapsed onto John to kiss him madly. Johns deep groans were wrenched from his throat. Kissing the man he loved who had just been kissing someone else was down right eye meltingly wrong but oh fuck me did it ever turn him on!

As Sherlock worked his way down Johns heated body with kisses that made him shiver, Jack was working the trousers and underwear off Sherlock. Then, as Jack lubed up two of his fingers, Sherlock dragged Johns jeans and pants off, letting Johns hard cock bounce free. Before John could even cope with how sexy this was, Sherlock had taken him deep into his mouth, at the same time as taking Captain Harkness' fingers deep inside him.

Jack worked to stretch Sherlock gently, fucking the detective with agile fingers, but avoiding the sweet spot. He did not want Sherlock coming too soon. Sherlock felt so sexy like this he sucked John deeper than usual, repressing his gag reflex and using his throat to stimulate John. John was still whimpering into his own hand.

"Take you hand away doctor, let us hear you." Jack demanded as he pulled his fingers free of Sherlocks tight hole.

John did so, grabbing the back of Sherlocks head with that same hand and thrusting his cock deeper down Sherlocks beautiful throat. Sherlock adjusted himself to this new onslaught but did not stop sucking his John down.

Jack tore a condom free, rolled it onto his own cock, lubed it up and pushed his hardness slowly into Sherlock. The detective groaned into Johns cock and the vibration made John gasp and arch, and then fuck into Sherlock again, tiny but hard thrusts, that had him clamping his teeth shut against all the fuck sounds he wanted to make.

When Jack began to move Sherlock became stock still. And then, as Jacks pace picked up, so did his eager sucking on Johns dick. Then the detective actively pushed back to meet Jacks cock, sheathing it deliciously in his slick, wet heat.

"Do him harder Jack!" John demanded through clenched teeth. "He loves it real rough..." 

"Rough, huh?" Jack gasped wetly, then grabbed Sherlocks hips, spread both his and Sherlocks thighs wider, and began to rut into Sherlock with piston-like precision. Sherlock whimpered around Johns cock and John collapsed back, fucking Sherlocks velvet mouth harder now, not letting himself hold back.

Sherlock had never felt dirtier, pinned as he was on these two hard cocks, each taking him roughly, and he was quite taken with the used and abused feeling. He would do this again, he decided.

Jacks lubed hand reached around to fist fuck Sherlocks devine cock and Sherlock completely lost himself. He sucked on John, fucked back on Jacks cock, and forward into Jacks hand. 

Watching Jacks face crazy with lust over the gorgeous tight arse of his boyfriend topped John over the edge. He clenched his jaw, thrust up into Sherlocks mouth, and came in gigantic spurts, screaming out to God, and Jesus, and then as much of Sherlocks name as he could get out before his world collapsed in pure white light of a lust so dizzying he about passed out.

The taste of John on his tongue is what set Sherlock coming, spilling his seed over Jacks fist, sucking hard on Johns cock, garbling nonsense through the thick globs of Johns spunk as it coated his tongue.

And in five more enormous thrusts, Jack Harkness was coming, rutting into Sherlocks tight arse with every spurting spasm, screaming Sherlocks name and throwing his head back to howl like a wolf at the moon.

#


End file.
